Ghangas, G. S. and Steffens, J. C., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 90, pp 991-9915 (November 1993) describes results which it states suggest that polyacylated glucoses are obtained in wild tomato (Lycopersicon pennelli) in a multistep mechanism where the first step involves activation of fatty acids via UDP-glucose-dependent reaction to form 1-O-acyl-.beta.-glucose and succeeding steps involve transfer of the 1-O-acyl moiety of 1-O-acyl-.beta.-glucose to non-anomeric positions of other glucose or partially acylated glucose molecules. Ghangas and Steffens found that L. pennellii leaf extracts catalyzed formation of 1-O-isobutyryl-.beta.-D-glucose, 1-O-lauroyl-.beta.-D-glucose and 1-O-palmitoyl-.beta.-D-glucose.